¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez más cerca. Inconscientemente sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Sakura observó la joya-caramelo que tenía y sonrió un poco antes de llevársela a la boca. One!Shot


**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto esta historia es sin fines comerciales solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE**le pertenece ha **Leonitta** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion muchas gracias nena eres la mejor...

**Sumario:** Sasuke volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez más cerca. Inconscientemente sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Sakura observó la joya-caramelo que tenía y sonrió un poco antes de llevársela a la boca. One!Shot.

.

.

**.:: ¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo? ::.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke y Sakura habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenían uso de memoria. Eran inseparables. Uno para el otro. Tantas cosas vividas juntos, tantos recuerdos, risas, travesuras… besos. Sí, besos. Ambos recordaban la primera vez que se habían dado un beso. Debajo de la cama de Sasuke por pura casualidad cuando habían estado jugando a las escondidas. Simplemente habían sentido algo maravilloso.

Mirándose nerviosos a los ojos y con curiosidad acercando los rostros para juntar los labios en un inocente y tímido roce. Ella sobre él. Ellos aún lo recordaban vívidamente. El mejor recuerdo de todos. No sabían qué había logrado eso, pero después de ese 'beso' tuvieron más curiosidad y más entusiasmo. Ya no simplemente rozaban los labios, sino que también los presionaban. Sasuke amaba el sabor a cereza de los labios de Sakura y ella el sabor a fresa de los él.

Y mientras leían esos cuentos de hadas, príncipes y princesas y todas esas películas fantásticas que tanto disfrutaban, pensaron que también su historia sería como esa. Que Sakura era la princesa y Sasuke el príncipe. Que algún día encontraría un noble corcel y se la robaría para casarse y vivir juntos una historia de amor por siempre. Eso era lo que siempre imaginaban y fantaseaban.

Pero no había corcel. Ni tampoco eran príncipes. Se dieron cuenta de ello con el tiempo, pero a pesar de ello sabían que se querían tan intensamente como contaban en las historias y que se casarían. Él quería casarse con Sakura, había sido educado así. Y eso es lo que haría, le demostraría cuán enamorado estaba de Sakura. Comenzarían su linda historia de amor, esa que tanto se habían prometido ambos.

Hoy era un día de esos, en los que habían salido juntos al parque. Esto era algo tan común en ellos. Estaban tan contentos. Como de costumbre sus manos rozando un poco y sus dedos entrelazándose cada poco. A pesar de que les gustaba, aún les daba un poco de vergüenza si se pasaban demasiado. La pequeña niña desviaría la mirada hacia otro lado y se sonrojaría, al igual que Sasuke.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Sasuke se preguntaba si debería de hacerlo ya. Sakura giró la cabeza hacia él, con curiosidad, y le miró con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Estaban en un lugar muy bonito, en donde unos cuantos rayos de sol atravesaban por algunos espacios de los frondosos árboles y les iluminaban.

Sasuke pensó que Sakura se veía muy bonita. Su cabello rosado daba matices rojizos bajo algunos rayos de sol y sus ojos verde-jade también se veían tremendamente hermosos. Podía perderse en ese esmeralda que ahora parecía líquido. Y Sakura que miraba a Sasuke, se veía hipnotizada por el intenso brillo que despedían sus revueltos cabellos azabaches con pequeñas tonalidades azuladas. Era el mejor cabello que podía existir.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que se habían estado observando fijamente, embelesados, se sonrojaron. —¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —se atrevió a preguntar Sakura una vez que volvió a la realidad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos? —preguntó Sasuke, sonrojándose más y viéndose más nervioso. Jugueteaba con algo que tenía en las manos, algo que Sakura no podía ver. De repente llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Sakura y le acarició la mejilla por un instante.

—Oh, Sasuke… —musitó ella bajando la vista y sonrojándose un poco. También comenzó a juguetear con los bordes del vestido que traía en ese momento. Sintió cómo su corazoncito comenzaba a acelerarse y una extraña emoción le crecía en el estómago.

Volvió a alzar la vista y mordió el labio cuando vio que Sasuke tenía los labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos tragaron saliva audiblemente. Entonces Sasuke se levantó de la pequeña banca y se hincó frente a Sakura, que desviaba nerviosa la vista cada par de segundos y sentía sus mejillas arder. Él simplemente era tan elegante.

Miró los ojos brillantes de Sasuke, los ojos negros en los que tanto le gustaba perderse. Era una mirada tan intensa que le causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y que le hizo casi suspirar de admiración. Entonces abrió la pequeña cajita con la que había estado jugando durante los últimos minutos y Sakura jadeó al ver un lindo anillo brillante en su interior. Él le miró esperanzado, anhelante y muy contento. La ojijade se mordió el labio tiernamente, casi queriendo suspirar de lo intenso que era esto.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke en voz baja, el color en sus mejillas pronunciándose más. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos esta vez. Por supuesto que quería casarse con él, lo amaba tanto y quería vivir su historia de amor con él. Volvió a mirar el lindo y apetitoso anillo de caramelo azul, que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol.

—Sí, Sasuke, quiero casarme contigo —musitó Sakura con algo de emoción. El ojinegro sacó con cuidado el anillo de caramelo de la cajita y Sakura extendió su pequeña mano que estaba un poco temblorosa. Sintió el extraño peso del anillo y no supo describir las emociones que le recorrieron.

Sasuke sacó otro de quién sabe dónde y también se lo puso. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Sasuke se acercó a la niña para presionar los labios contra los de ella, consumando ese extraño momento. Sakura como de costumbre soltó un pequeño suspiro y su corazón dio un salto. Se separaron y se sonrieron con los labios. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en los estómagos de ambos y de pronto las palabras sobraron para expresar lo que sentían.

Sauke volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez más cerca. Inconscientemente sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Sakura observó la joya-caramelo que tenía y sonrió un poco antes de llevársela a la boca. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Parecía demasiado gracioso, porque pronto sus bocas se colorearon de azul, al igual que los dientes. Esto ayudaba a aliviar lo avergonzados que se sentían.

Y este era el inicio de su bonita historia de amor.


End file.
